Chasing a Dream
by Taurusology
Summary: A boy with a dream and a shepherd who refuses to be just another working dog. Two different worlds with one thing in common: a fire raging inside each of them to prove that they were meant for greater things. An origin story about learning how to trust and what the meaning of true friendship is all about.
1. Prologue

_Dear Diary,_

 _You know, I always wondered why people start off with that. In fact, I think it's kinda dumb. It's like people need to give a pronoun to an inanimate object such as a diary in order to give their feelings some sort of validation. Honestly, I think of this as a reference guide. A journal to look back and learn from one day. Maybe I don't see it in hindsight right now because I'm just so frustrated. It's day three and he still won't talk to me. I know for a fact he talks because he certainly had a lot to say when I picked him up from the police station. If anything, his hatred for me seems to be getting more intense. I thought for sure he was gonna bite my hand off earlier when I pushed his food bowl towards him. I don't know how to get it across that thick German Shepherd head of his that I'm just trying to help._

 _I don't know why my parents thought I could handle this. I need to prove to them that I'm capable but I can't if I have to keep fighting a losing battle with that pup. What do I do? Look at me, asking you like you can give me advice. What exactly are you good for anyway?_

 _How do I get through to him? Maybe I'm looking at this wrong. What do I even know about him? I guess I don't know much come to think of it. What if he's scared? Nah, that pup is strong. I guess at the end of the day though we all have a wall that needs to be broken. But how, how do I do that? Perhaps I've just been so focused on my own goals with this that I didn't think that maybe we both have something to prove. Not to other people but maybe we both have something we need to prove to ourselves…_

 _I'm looking at him, sleeping in the corner twitching almost as if he's running in his dream. I wonder what he's dreaming about? What do dogs dream about anyway? I bet he could ask himself the same about me if he was the one watching me sleep. You know, maybe we're not so different. I'm a human and he's a pup sure, but we both dream. We both talk, we feel things, eat, sleep. I don't think I've looked at it like that. I've been so focused on getting him to talk to me that I haven't even tried getting to know him. Couldn't hurt to take a different approach at this point. I mean, I was kind of a jerk when I slid his bowl like that, I could've handed it to him. Great, now I feel even worse. Looks like we both have a lot to learn._

 _Hmm, okay, I see what you did there. Maybe you are good for something but, I'm not calling you my diary ever again._

 _\- Ryder_

* * *

This Ryder/Chase origin story has been running through my mind for months now and I can't wait to finally share my second fic with you in January. Stay tuned :)


	2. Encounter

**Hey everyone,**

 **So as promised, here's chapter 1!**

 **The story mainly focuses on how Chase and Ryder came to be in the beginning, before actually forming the "official" PAW Patrol or knowing the rest of the pups. I'm not sure how long this story will be yet as I've learned in writing The Water Pup that plans always change. Anyways, this is a new genre for me and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Midnight. Dark gray clouds were rolling in on the gusty wind, consuming all light from the full moon and stars. Headlights flashed quickly through the thinning leaves on the trees in the distance as semi trucks flew by on the freeway. Their engines howled as they downshifted, breaking up the otherwise silent night. Street lights lined the town's main road leaving the back alley's untouched by their dim, amber glow. Adventure Bay was sound asleep - except for those who took advantage of the darkness.

"You ready for this?"

"Just remember, I'm not going back to the pound," snapped a bitter voice.

"Look around you Chase, you think all these people wandering right now, at this hour, are really gonna see us?" replied a different voice sarcastically through a makeshift walkie-talkie disguised as a pup tag hanging from a tattered, disheveled collar.

"Whatever," replied Chase, a German Shepherd, as he lurked stealthily down one of the dark alleyways. "Keep watch and don't mess this up again."

"10-4."

Chase's tan paws crept in silence. His ears twitched back and forth, using them as if the were sonar to pick up any sounds of movement. The buildings were tightly packed together and a single flickering light above a restaurant at the end lit his path through the maze of plastic forks and napkins that littered the ground from hundreds of takeaway meals. As the cold breeze barreled down the narrow path, it whistled amongst the fire escapes and dumpsters like a sinister symphony. Still, the eerie noise didn't scare him as much as the sounds coming from his starving stomach did. "It smells so good..." he said, sniffing the air and licking the drool that escaped his lips. "Alright, I'm here."

"It's all clear."

"You checked the south side too?"

"I told you - it's all clear."

"Yeah, right. That's what you said last time too," countered Chase unconvinced as he felt the eye roll he was getting from the other end. "I'm going in."

Chase approached the back door of the restaurant. Glancing over his shoulder in both directions, he unzipped a small, black pouch he carried with him, revealing a lock pick held tightly between his teeth. Bracing himself with his front paws against the heavy metal door, he wriggled the pick inside the lock until he heard it click, the door creaking as it opened itself to a dark kitchen.

"Okay, I'm in," announced Chase with a sigh of relief - until he realized he wasn't getting a response. "Hey, you there?"

No answer.

"Ah man, not again…" His breath grew shallow and his stomach turned, however, he was too hungry to turn back now. "Bro, where are you? Come in" called Chase with slight panic in his voice. He knew this kitchen like the back of his paw since this was his fifth time breaking into it. Chase ran to the freezer tucked away around the corner. He gripped the handle with his teeth and front paws as his back ones gave him the leverage he needed to pry open the heavy door. Shivering at the sudden cold air that brushed against his fur, he quickly grabbed a mouthful of frozen steaks from the all too familiar second shelf. "I got em'!" he mumbled through his full mouth hoping for a response this time.

A feeling Deja Vu ran through him until suddenly a voice broke through the silence. "Get out of there, Chase! NOW!"

"Are you kidding me?!" snapped Chase, causing the first meal he would've eaten in three days to fall to the floor.

"RUN!"

Chase froze but his mind was all but still as he contemplated all the possible escape routes he could take. His heart began to pound and adrenaline coursed through his veins. A crooked, devious smile formed on the shepherd's face when he saw the red and blue lights flashing against the brick buildings outside. "I've done a lot of things but I'm not going down for this."

* * *

Inside a sleek black sedan, a tall, lengthy man fidgeted with the climate controls long enough before ending in the same position they started in. Radio static came through intermittently from the CB mic as it dangled from the dashboard. A young boy in the passenger seat, rested his head on his hand as he stared out the window, fogging it up with each defeated exhale.

"What should I tell your parents this time kid?" asked the officer, sensing the boy's disappointment.

"They're supposed to be super detectives," he began mockingly, "They should already know what I was doing."

The officer sighed, "Ya know, Ryder, they just want the best for you and honestly, I wouldn't want you out this late by yourself anyway. Especially at your - "

"Age?" Ryder chimed in, finishing the officer's sentence. "Yeah, I know."

"What's so wrong with the lookout anyway?"

"I'm 10 and have the whole place to myself. Don't you see anything wrong with that?"

The officer shook his head in agreeance, "Yeah...actually. I've always wondered how people just let that slide. Although, I guess the loophole there is that Adventure Bay's Police Station is underground beneath it so technically you're not alone."

"That's one way to look at it." Ryder adjusted himself against the leather seat, resting his head on the hard headrest, close enough to the top that he could feel the chill from the bulletproof glass between him and the plastic backseat. "Come in Officer Miller. We have a break-in at the restaurant on Main Street. Two suspects believed to be those pups again. Another office did identify one as Chase."

"10-4, I'm en route," he responded, turning on his sirens and lights with a push of a button. "That pup never quits."

Ryder perked up in his seat, allowing himself to feel the most excitement he'd had in days. "Can I come?" he asked, practically begging.

"I better get you home, it's late."

A frown formed on Ryder's lips while his eyes remained unamused. Officer Miller saw Ryder as one of his own. Ryder's parents were very private, even as kids. Even growing up together with Officer Miller on the same street, having been friends practically since birth, didn't warrant a reason to share their current affairs with him. In fact, after high school ended he hadn't heard from them until they moved back to Adventure Bay ten years ago. He only knew of their eldest son Ryan because he was in charge of a famous team of search and rescue wolves up in the Alaskan Tundra. He glanced over at Ryder and grinned, "Don't tell your parents."

Ryder laughed, a beaming smile forming on his face, "YES!"

* * *

Chase peered out of the slightly cracked door of the utility closet he was hiding in when a familiar woman from animal control walked past him with a police officer and a young boy. "Is that the hired help these days?" smirked Chase, placing a paw over his mouth when a small laugh escaped. Honestly, though, he was more so wondering how his hiding place wasn't the first place they looked as it's right next to the exit than why they brought a child along. He waited until their footsteps grew faint as they made their way out towards the dining room. He quickly pushed the door open, except he failed to notice the boy had been right in front of it.

Their eyes locked. Stunned by his unexpected encounter, he was too slow to react before Ryder, who was feeling the same, rushed in front of the exit blocking the German Shepherd from escaping.

"Are you the one their looking for?" asked Ryder with authority.

"Move out of my way kid."

"Chase, is it?" he continued questioning.

"I don't know how you know my name but move," growled Chase, flashing his sharp teeth.

"You know I can't do that."

"Fine, then I'll make you." Chase's size and strength overpowered the young boy as he shoved him out the doorway and he was gone. Ryder stumbled to catch his footing on the slick tiled floor until he fell, hitting his nose on the edge of the counter.

"You okay Ryder?" asked a concerned Officer Miller as he rushed to his side. "You're bleeding, damn I hope it's not broken. Here use this." he continued, grabbing a towel off the closet shelf.

"I'm fine!" shouted Ryder as he worked his way back to his feet. "I saw where he went!"

"Ryder stop!" Yelled the officer but Ryder had already sprinted out of the door until he too, was no longer in view.

"Where'd he go?" Ryder asked himself as he stopped to catch his breath, sucking in as much air of the cold air as he could at one time. He glanced up and down Main Street when suddenly, he heard a lid from a metal trash can crash to the ground in a different alleyway. "Gotcha…" he whispered, slowly peering around the corner to find a tail just barely sticking out behind the dumpster. A quick break in the clouds suddenly revealed a wet trail streaming out from underneath.

"Chase?" called Ryder softly, "Is that you?"

Chase ran out of hiding, limping as he tried to gain speed. As soon as he turned his head around to see if he was still being followed, the short yet muscular animal control woman jumped from the shadows in front of him, quickly sliding the restraining pole over his head. Chase though wasn't about to give up that easily as he thrashed around angrily but his injured paw was working against him.

"Wait, he's hurt!" shouted Ryder and he ran towards the flailing pup.

"Ryder get back!" Officer Miller demanded as he walked towards an injured Chase. "Well, well...if it isn't Chase, Police K-9 turned rogue criminal. When are you ever gonna learn your brother is the WORST accomplice ever."

"Where is he?" Demanded Chase, whimpering shamefully when he applied too much pressure to his cut open paw.

"On his way to the pound. And you? You're going to the police station. They have some questions for you. Mayor Goodway and I will meet you down there later."

Chase said nothing, instead just rolled his eyes before being forcefully pulled into the back of a green and white SUV.

"Great, you're parents will love this." Scorned Officer Miller as he and Ryder walked back towards his cruiser.

"Sorry," was the only response Ryder could give. Sorry because he knew his parents were going to lay it on their family friend and sorry because this meant now that he too would have to face his parents who he hadn't seen face to face in nearly a month.

* * *

"Clearly, this was a bad idea, John. All this technology built into this building yet we can't seem to teach him something as simple as responsibility," said soft woman's voice, preaching from the living room that was just outside of his bedroom.

"Yeah, I mean I'm just so irresponsible aren't I?" Answered Ryder sarcastically as he yawned and stretched his arms from his terrible night's sleep. "Good to see you too mom."

"Hi sweety," She said, walking towards him with arms wide until she finally embraced her less than amused son.

"Ryder," his father began, "Your mom and I just worry if we're making the right decision here, that's all."

"Hi to you too dad," said Ryder with a grin. "Look, I'm fine. This was an accident." Pointing to his bruised nose.

"We'll discuss that later. Please get dressed son, we have to go down to the station."

"What for?"

"They want a statement, sweetie."

"Oh yay…" replied Ryder looking less than thrilled.

The elevator ride was a quiet one as Ryder stood behind his stiff parents. To him, it seemed like their backs were the only side of them that he'd seen lately as a feeling of sadness threatened his mood. The elevator doors opened to an industrial gray hallway, lined with cameras, a steel door with iron rails and the blue letters "ABPD" stood out like a beacon in the less than inviting space. This entrance was secret and only used by authorized personnel while the rest of the department used an entrance down the road near the office.

"Here we are Ryder, everything will be fine," reassured his mother.

"I'm not worried, mom."

As they scanned their access cards, a buzzer sounded and the door slid open, revealing a fully operational police station. Detainees were being ID'd and sorted while staff members answered phones and transported people in cuffs and uniforms out of the main floor. The three of them walked down a hallway into a separate, quiet office where they were met by Officer Miller and a tired-looking chase whose paw was wound tightly in bandages and cuffed to the table.

"Good to see you both again, it's been a while" started Officer Miller before he was met with business only stares. "I uh...needed Ryder to make a statement."

"It was an accident. There's my statement."

The Officer couldn't help but laugh, "Good one. Chase here is about to head to the pound I just need to finalize the paperwork."

"Wait, you can't just send him to the pound."

"I assure you they can son," said John

"Look, can you make sure I'm not in the cage next to that Rotweilier again? His stomach always get weird after the crap food they feed and it is not pleasant," asked a witty Chase, earning a laugh from Ryder and eye rolls from the rest.

"You guys said you don't want me in the lookout by myself anymore right? Well, why don't I take on the family duties a little earlier than expected?" Ryder suggested excitedly.

"Because you were gonna take over when you turned 18, you're much too young." replied his father, shaking his head.

"I can do just about anything you guys can. If anything, I'm at least proud of that gene. You know I can build anything and obviously well trained in taking care of myself. I mean, I've done it since I was 8." Ryder's parents glanced over at each other as he continued his pitch. "Plus, getting a team together now means we'll have plenty of time to figure this whole thing out and eventually we'll be ready."

The room fell silent for a minute, "You know what, I think it's a great idea," said Ryder's mother finally breaking the tension.

"Wait, what?" John asked, closing his eyes and pinching the space between them in disbelief.

"Ryan started around his age too and, well, Ryder could use the company when we're away," his mother responded convincingly.

"I'll even choose my own team," added Ryder.

"Sweetie, it's not that easy. We need to do background checks, various tests, and so much more. Those don't just happen overnight and we don't have the time to conduct such things right now."

"No, you just don't trust me," Ryder said, facing both of his parents.

"We do trust you Ryder but - "

"Then just trust me, dad," he suggested, shrugging his shoulders. "Let me prove to you that I can do this."

His parents looked at each other, exchanging words with their eyes, "Ryder we - "

"Plus, I already know the perfect first member," he said with a grin.

John raised an eyebrow curiously, "Who?"

"Him," Ryder said, pointing at Chase who was nodding off as he was still cuffed to the table.

"What?" scoffed Officer Miller.

"I don't know about that."

"WHAT?!" John shouted disapprovingly. "Absolutely not!"

"Ryder, let your father and I talk for a moment. Why don't you go get something from the cafeteria."

"Fine, but Chase isn't going to the pound. I won't let it happen." Chase looked up at Ryder opening the door, the noise from the bustle outside flooded in until he forcefully shut it behind him. He had never had anyone stand up for him the way this boy just did and he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Asked Chase, clanking his restraint against the metal desk in front of him. "I'm not shacking up with some dim-wit kid to be his servant, and I'm no one's pet."

"You're not a servant Chase," began Ryder's mother calmly as she knelt down beside him. "Mayor Goodway and I, many years ago, discussed a plan to form a rescue team, much like the one my other son runs in Alaska. However, this town is a beach town and a tourist destination so we expanded the plan to be more diverse in order to handle any type of rescue that may be needed. Such as water rescues, air support, fire, and EMT...well, you get the point. While I'm completely against this and, as much as it almost pains me to give you such a compliment right now, you are experienced in the task force and with the law. A police pup was part of the plan as well."

Chase paused for a moment before letting out a sarcastic laugh, "Yeah - No."

"He's a horrible choice," said John.

"Wait, you have room to judge others on character, Detective John?" asked Chase in a condescending tone.

"Diane, he's wanted for breaking and entering, theft, eluding police officers, accessory, corruption, not to mention that assault last year and that's just naming a few!"

Chase rolled his eyes, "I was proven innocent on most of those thank you."

"He's a liar, a thief, he's irrational - " continued John.

"Aw, stop! Now you're just being nice," grinned Chase.

Ryder stormed inside the office after he grew tired of eavesdropping on their conversation that seemed to be getting nowhere. "My mind's made up and honestly, I think at this point, the least you could let me do is make one decision in my life."

Chase scoffed and turned up his nose, "What makes you think I even wanna go with you?"

"Well Chase," Officer Miller interrupted, "Looks like, at this point, it's either the pound which by the way you're at strike three with them now and you know what happens after that, or you go home with Ryder."

"I choose strike three," retorted Chase instantly.

"What's strike three?" Ryder asked curiously rubbing the back of his head.

"It's nothing. You're going with Ryder. Don't fu-" Officer Miller was stopped mid-sentence by a glare that could kill. "...Mess...this up for yourself Chase. You saw the good in people once before, I bet that pup is still in there somewhere."

"Doubt it. One thing's for sure though, I can't wait to be apart of this disaster." Chase jumped off the chair as his cuffs were opened.

"Trust me, Chase. We're in this together now." Ryder knelt down next to him and extended his hand but Chase turned his back towards him.

"I have nothing more to say to you."

"Okay, Ryder if this is what you want then so be it. But you've been warned," his father said sternly. "Your mother and I are flying out in a few minutes."

"Seriously?" Ryder asked, with a hint of disappointment. Although he resented his parents most of the time, he still loved them and craved their affection which wasn't handed out so easily these days. He watched as they stood up and put on their jackets, another all to familiar scene.

"The lookout is monitored 24/7 so if any funny business happens...Chase...you won't get a second chance." added his mother, grabbing the rest of her belongings off the coat rack in the corner.

"Got it," saluted the pup lazily.

"Ryder, we love you," his mother said as she walked over and kissed him on the forehead.

"Yeah...until next time." Ryder knew his parents worked hard for everything they had but saying goodbye as many times as he has, the term hadn't held significant meaning for a long time it was just an empty word that meant he had no clue when he'd see his parents again. And just like that, they were gone and the mood in the room became somber.

"Hey, call me if you need anything, okay?" said Officer Miller as he saw the disappointment spreading on Ryder's face.

"Thank you, sir."

"Ryder, I told you a thousand times, it's Brian."

Ryder nodded then looked at Chase who was staring at all the awards on the wall with a smirk on his face. "You ready?"

Chase scoffed and reluctantly followed the boy out of the exit he never knew existed and down the dismal hallway to a glass elevator, "Nothing good could possibly come out of this."


	3. Tension

The elevator felt cold and vapid, surrounded only by thick steel and concrete walls at the end of the seldom-used hallway. The dim lights inside held no comparison to Ryder's beaming, pompous smile that Chase instantly found annoying. He rolled his eyes away from him so hard that it could almost be heard. Ryder placed his left hand on a practically invisible panel near the doors. A sensor out of nowhere, scanned his hand print before the red light flashed green, closing the doors. As they ascended fast upward, neither of them made a sound. Chase didn't realize how far underground the police station actually was until they finally came to a halt on the main floor thirty seconds later. Stepping out - or more like they couldn't get out fast enough - both were suddenly blinded by the unrelenting glare coming from the midday sun that flooded the room through the giant windows.

"Well, this is it, Chase. Welcome to The Lookout," Ryder said with an exaggerated cheerfulness. "Come on, I'll show you around."

"Why don't _you_ look out," sneered Chase, shoving his way passed Ryder before making his way towards what he assumed to be the entrance.

"Hey, w-where are you going?" asked Ryder, ready to chase after him.

"Nature calls if that's okay with you? I don't get to use those fancy toilet things you know," yelled Chase over his shoulder just before the doors closed behind him.

 _Man...what have I gotten myself into now?_ Sighing as he thought to himself, he closed his eyes, taking a seat on the asphalt. The bright sunshine brought about the infinite shades of green as it reflected off the grass surrounding the lookout, contrasting against his fur which shimmered like honey in its rays. He caught a glimpse of the bandage wrapped around his paw out of the corner of his eye - a grim reminder of last night's events and the reason he was caught. "I guess this place could be a lot worse," he grumbled aloud to himself, waving his injury out in front of him.

Using his unoriginal excuse to finally get some peace and quiet, he found himself a large oak tree that was shading a grassy area overlooking the crystal blue bay. As he laid down, the soft blades cradled his body, bringing about the harsh reality of how long it had actually been since he comfortably rested without having to look over his shoulder. Suddenly, he heard shouting in the distance, getting louder as it got closer just as he began to doze off.

"Chase!" Ryder yelled, searching the area frantically. He was beginning to panic at the thought of Chase running off. "Chase! Where are you? Chase! Ooohhh Chase!"

"Why don't you open one good eye kid?" Chase shouted back with irritation in his voice from his resting place. "I'm right here."

Ryder rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Sorry. I thought...maybe...I don't know that you…"

"What? Ran off?" asked Chase cutting him off. "Believe me, Robin - "

"...It's uh...Ryder…actually," corrected Ryder under his breath.

"Let me make this very clear, running off has crossed my mind a thousand times already in the 10 minutes I've been here but unfortunately I can't," assured Chase before laying his head down on top of his front paws. "I don't need you checking up on me every five minutes."

"Well, what's stopping you from running away?" asked Ryder as he boldly sat in the grass next to the German Shepherd who grumbled at the unwanted company.

"Your parents and those officers put one of those GPS microchips between my shoulder blades before you got to the station. They'd find me in a heartbeat. So - " he continued as he now stood up, shaking out his fur. Ryder covered his face at the flying dirt barreling towards him. "Until I can figure out a way to get the damn thing out from underneath my skin, I'm stuck here. I don't want to be here, okay? Thanks for sticking up for me and all last night, but I could've handled the situation by myself." Chase argued coldly. Ryder rested his elbow on his knee as his hand cupped his mouth, trying to mask the laughter that was building behind it.

"Oh, I'm sorry was something that I said funny?"

"Nope, nah. Got it. You could've handled it on your own. Solid." Answered Ryder, using his other hand to give Chase the "OK" symbol.

"Looks to me like you're either constipated or you find something funny so spit it out. I can take whatever you throw at me," demanded Chase.

"It's just that you have...um...grass...hanging out of your mouth and, well, I know you were trying to be serious and all, but you look absolutely ridiculous talking with it bouncing around like that." Ryder couldn't hold it in any longer. His laughter escaped him, holding his stomach as his face turned red and fell onto his back.

Chase snarled and wiped his face angrily before jumping on top of Ryder. Pinning his shoulders down with all his weight on them. All humor seemed to suddenly evaporate into thin air. "I'm glad you find it funny kid because I don't think any of this is," He said through a growl. "I could end you right here, right now with one bite to your throat and not feel the least bit bad about watching you lay there and choke on your own blood. I am not your laughing stock. I am not your pet and I am most definitely NOT your friend. Got it?"

With all his strength, Ryder shoved the unsuspecting pup off of him who landed on all fours in front of him, growling and threatening him now with his sharp canines. Ryder scrambled to his feet without fear. " _You_ listen to _me_ \- " Ryder began with hostility as he walked closer towards the enraged German Shepherd. "You can act as tough as you want too and _try_ to scare me but in case you forgot, let me remind you...As of right now, I _own_ you. As fast as you could end my life, I can just as easily make one phone call and end yours. If I'm not mistaken you have a brother too, don't you?" Chased growled at the question, his eyes narrowed and saliva dripped through his sharp teeth down his muzzle.

"I can make sure you never see him again just as easily as I could take you to him. Whether you want to admit it or not, I saved your life - for now." Ryder crept even closer towards Chase who looked as if he would end him at any minute. "I know you don't like me and that's fine. Frankly, I don't know that I like you either but I couldn't sit there and watch them drag you away right in front of me knowing that would be your last walk before they euthanized you. You might've been cool once before but now you're a washed up, burnt out, ex-K9 detective. So, before you threaten me or try to insult me, remember you're not that special either anymore. Got it?"

Ryder and Chase were mere inches away from one another. The tension burning from the anger that spewed out of their mouths was enough to set all of Adventure Bay on fire. A van pulled up in the distance just in time and broke their concentration. "You don't scare me kid," Chase added softly and emotionless as he pulled away from the situation to find himself another place to rest his hot head.

"Hey, Mr. Porter," waved Ryder with his new-found calm demeanor, almost as if that confrontation never happened.

"Hi there, Ryder, I was just dropping off that new Kibble your parents ordered. I also threw in some freshly made liver treats for your new friend." Mr. Porter scratched his head, "Where is the fellow by the way?"

 _Probably contemplating my death…_ Ryder smirked to himself. "Well, he was tired and said that he was gonna take a nap over by the trees," he said as Mr. Porter handed him two bags of food and placed a small brown bag of treats on top.

"What do I owe you?"

"You don't owe me anything. Mayor Goodway came by earlier to set up an account with Adventure Bay so whatever you need, just let me know."

"Wow, thanks, Mr. Porter."

"Anytime Ryder," he replied, climbing back into his delivery van. As he rolled down the window, his talk show radio playing in the background amplified, "Must be one special pup you got there."

"Oh, he's something alright," smiled Ryder sarcastically back at an even more curious Mr. Porter, "See ya later."

As the van became a blur in the distance, Ryder's eyes searched the yard for the German Shepherd until he saw just a tail sticking out from behind a tree. Ryder wasn't usually one to lose his cool and guilt started to rear its ugly head inside of him but as of now, his lingering rage was still too strong. "Chase! Food!" he shouted, almost as if he thought he would get a response after their confrontation.

Underneath the swaying limbs and rustling leaves, a light breeze brushed over Chase who was again, drifting off for a much-needed rest. _Who does this kid think he is? Although, I gotta give him some credit. I didn't think he had it in him._ He laughed quietly out loud to himself, half asleep when a sharp pain followed by a roaring grumble came from his stomach, slapping him out of his daze. _No. I don't want anything from that human. "_ I'd rather starve" he mumbled to himself as another sharp pain that he could feel all the way in his throat this time, solidified that starvation was, in fact, a possibility at this point. Still, even though he needed to eat, his stubbornness and ego were fueling his logical thinking now more than his desire for food. He closed his eyes once more and drifted to sleep.

Inside the lookout, Ryder searched for something he could put Chase's food in since he didn't have any actual supplies yet. Unrealistically, he had this idea that going shopping would be something they did together before Chase made it perfectly clear that was never going to happen. Grabbing his favorite cereal bowl from the middle shelf, he filled it until it overflowed, spilling onto the floor. _Who does Chase think he is?_ He began thinking to himself as his frustration from earlier led him to angrily kick the pieces of kibble about until they were out of sight. Amidst his tantrum, he noticed a book with a note on it at the end of the counter that read:

 _Ryder,_

 _It won't always be easy but you never did like taking the easy way out._

 _Write it all down._

 _Love,_

 _Mom & Dad. _

Ryder flipped through the blank pages, "A diary...really? What am I seven?" He thumped his fingers on the counter that he was leaning on for a few seconds, contemplating. He rummaged through the drawer in front of him for a pen through all the random papers and kitchenware he'd never even seen before. Pen in hand, he stared at the book as if his eyes were burning a hole through it before snatching it with hostility and slumping into a bean bag chair. He banged the pen on the blank pages as if they were drums -

* * *

 _This is dumb._

 _\- Ryder_

…

…

 _You know, he's lucky he's here at all. You think he'd show a little gratitude. It's only been what - an hour now?_ _Maybe mom and dad were right. Maybe I didn't think this through enough. I'm such a sucker when it comes to animals, especially pups. How was I supposed to just let them do that to him? Honestly, I like animals more than most people but I guess that sort of thing happens every day. Except for this time, it was right in front of me. I had to stop it. The pup was just hungry - can't blame him for trying to find food. I just don't get what made him so angry. Officer Miller told me that he used to be one of the best K9's on the force, never would've guessed that judging by the Chase I know now._

 _They're right, I don't like taking the easy way out - never have - but this? I can't remember the last time I was this mad. It almost scares me that I could stoop to his level. But maybe that's my level too since I'm obviously capable of reaching that low. I don't have the patience for this crap and if I'm ever going to start any kind of so-called rescue team I need a pup that actually wants to help people. This one wants to rip my head apart and has a criminal record the size of Texas. I refuse to hear those four words - "I TOLD YOU SO" but I'm in over my head that's for sure..._

* * *

Ryder's head slowly began to fall forward into his chest as his journal and blue "ABPD" pen slid to the floor. He hadn't realized how tired he was too and had fallen asleep. After all his life changed in the last 24 hours. Hours passed quickly as he snored away in the green bean bag chair. The sun was slowly setting, barely visible now as the distant horizon swallowed its orange brilliance. Ryder's eyes slowly opened and studied the open book on the floor, revealing the words he scribbled down earlier. _Chase..._

"Chase!" he shouted, realizing how much time he would've had to run far away by now. Just then, the big doors opened up to a groggy Shepherd stumbling sleepily inside.

"Are you hungry?" Asked Ryder in a gentle voice compared to the one he had earlier.

 _No response._

"What are you ignoring me now?" He continued to ask as Chase rolled his eyes and walked passed him. Irritated, Ryder grabbed the bowl off the table next to him, placing it gently enough in front Chase to not exactly be considered _slamming_ it down. "Fine."

Chase looked at Ryder and then at his food. A sinister grin appeared on the Shepherds face as he took his paw and swatted it away. "No thanks."

"Guess you woke up on the wrong side of the tree...or is that the only side you ever wake up on?" Asked Ryder, slightly insulted. He watched the pup curl into a ball, his back towards him. "You have to eat something Chase."

"NO THANKS." Snapped Chase at Ryder's hand's who tried to pick up the bowl and place it next to him.

"Chase - "

"Goodnight Ryan," Chase muttered with a smirk from underneath his paw that he already tucked his face into.

Ryder sighed. The suppressed guilt from earlier finally surfaced as he watched Chase drift off into a hungry sleep. "It's Ryder…"

Ryder sat in the same bean bag he had just woken up from, staring at the German Shepherds belly, which rose and fell with each breath he took. Somehow he learned how to sleep through the hunger pains which Ryder could hear loud and clear every so often. He wanted nothing more than to force him to eat but he liked his hands and didn't want them bitten off. Ryder smiled to himself as he picked his journal back up off the floor -

* * *

 _Hate to admit it but he's a good looking pup. He'd probably hate me even more if he ever heard me call him "cute." I let my anger get the best of me today even though he deserved it. Or does he? Even if he doesn't want to admit it, all this has to be hard for him. He doesn't seem like the type used to being told what to do. I'm sure he's worried about his brother too. Or maybe I'm all wrong. Maybe he's perfectly fine but all I know is that wasn't me today and I feel bad for making things worse. I guess there's always tomorrow. Until then…_

 _Ryder out._

* * *

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm trying out something new with the short journal entries from Ryder here and there as kind of a way to see inside his mind a little bit more.**

 **I also just wanted "sort of" apologize in advance for my slow uploading schedule. I do upload and work on my stories as often as I can but as with other writers on here, life gets crazy and sadly it isn't always an option for me to do it every day. With that, I greatly appreciate you sticking it out! FYI I'll never abandon a story so don't worry. I've also had serious writer's block lately. This winter (I'm in the US) has just been super uninspiring.**

 **On a more positive note, I've been reading some amazing stories! So if you have time I'd recommend checking out the authors: PupPupGo, SwarmX, Josh DD, PyreFly77, The Atlas Guardian, Shadow Wolf of Justice, & VenusDemilo-Shirolover2. There's many, many more I'm sure but those are who I'm currently reading. **

**Lastly, sorry for such a long A/N, in fact, I'm pretty sure this is the longest one I've ever done but I felt it's been a while since I posted so I'd update a little bit. Also, Chapter 14 of The Water Pup *SHOULD* be up next weekend (make sure to check out the A/N at the end of that chapter) but that story takes me longer since I'm way too critical of it.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **Taurus.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **PupPupGo:** I'm so so glad you liked it! You've supported me since the beginning and I always appreciate your feedback!

 **MsWicked99:** I wanted to create a very different Chase then what we're used to seeing. I have two German Shepherds of my own and I kind of channeled one of their personalities when I first found him as inspo for this Chase. Sounds a little ridiculous but hey, haha! Thank you for your continued support and motivation!

 **Guest:** I'm glad you like it! I was wondering how his personality would be received since it's not very canon to the show's Chase. I think we've all wondered how Ryder live's alone, that's just how I always envisioned it :)

 **The Atlas Guardian:** Thank you so much!

 **wrldqueek:** Yes! I hadn't read many stories involving one and wanted to change that. I'm not sure how often it'll be visited yet in the story but it will be back! I'm so glad you like his criminal background. I know Chase is a top favorite for most but I always felt he was too "perfect" though and hid behind that in a sense so I wanted to play on that.

 **CelestialAuthor:** Thank you, the diary format is a new thing for me but like I mentioned above, I think it helps to add a little more insight into his personal thoughts on the whole thing.

 **Riddl3:** I hope to continue writing chapters you'll enjoy!


	4. Chasing A Dream

The waves in the distance rolled and roared before crashing into the shore with an echoing hiss, peeling away at the golden sand beneath him. Their chilly remnants lapped at Ryder's feet and his bold, brown eyes gazed intently at the seafoam that fizzled wildly before the current sucked it back in. The hot, summer sun was beating on his bare back and the reflection beamed in his eyes, yet, he couldn't help but smile as the salty breeze gently caressed his face. Without any more hesitation, Ryder plunged into the teal water, pressing his surfboard firmly against his chest. A chill surged through him but a small, warmer wave washed it away as he paddled out to sea where nothing surrounded him but the water and his thoughts.

"How can anyone be that miserable?" Ryder asked himself with a puzzled expression on his face as he rose and fell with the building waves below him. He sat pondering all the different scenarios Chase could have been through that made him wanna act this way but truth was, he didn't really know anything about him. Lying on his back with his knees to the sky, resting his head in his hands, he passed the time by studying the soft, white clouds for any familiar shapes as his thoughts wandered. The water gently brushed against his skin, just enough to keep him cool from the sun's warmth. Suddenly, all of his thoughts paused and a determined smirk was painted across his face, "You know what? No...This can't go on like this anymore. I have to do something about it."

Being the ever determined kid that Ryder was, he quickly flipped back on to his stomach again, paddling further and further, spinning his board around as a perfect wave came tumbling towards him. Every inch of his being hummed with adrenaline and before he knew it, he was soaring back to shore. Suddenly in the distance, a familiar silhouette of a pup laying the sand caught his attention. "Chase...?" Shouted Ryder as loud as he could with confusion and the pup's ears perked up. Distracted, he leaned a little too far forward and lost his balance, falling headfirst into the wave that brought him tumbling back to shore with a crash landing in the sand cracking his surfboard almost in half.

"Seriously...?" Grumbled Ryder, staring the laughing pup down as he brushed the sand off his brunette hair and his body.

"I don't think that's how surfing works," Mocked Chase with a smirk, "But it sure was satisfying to watch."

"What are you doing here?" he replied with evident agitation in his voice. "You know you're not supposed to leave the lookout."

"No...I'm not supposed to go anywhere without _you_ , and since _you're_ here, I'm taking advantage of it."

Ryder sat down in the sand next to the German Shepherd which made him shift further away from the kid as if done in disgust. Ignoring it, he knew he had to say something to break the awkward silence that was constantly surrounding them. More and more people were filling the beach and he was quickly losing his chance at any kind of privacy. His palms grew sweaty as he anxiously scrambled together words in his mind that hopefully wouldn't cause Chase to instantly close himself off from him. Ryder closed his eyes and took a deep breath, _Why is he so hard to talk to..._

"Can I ask you something?" He regretfully mumbled as seagulls flew overhead.

"Even if I said " _No"_ it wouldn't stop you..." Groaned Chase as Ryder shrugged and shook his head in agreeance.

"What happened to you?"

Chase sneered before he rolled his eyes. "Well I got locked up with a kid I don't like against my will and I'm getting sand in places I wish I weren't right now."

"You know what I meant, Chase."

"I don't ask you questions, you don't need to ask me any."

Ryder closed his eyes again, taking in another deep breath in an attempt to suppress the annoyance and anger that was slowly creeping up. He glanced down at the pup whose mysteriously blank eyes were staring off into the distance. "Chase, I'm trying to understand you but you have to tell me what happened to you..."

"It's none of your business, kid."

"It _is_ my business because I can't help you if you don't open up."

"That's the thing, I'm not asking for your help. I didn't ask for any of this!" Countered Chase with annoyance.

"Whether you did or not, you're here now and this can continue being miserable for the both of us or you can just try to trust me. Whatever it was isn't gonna change my mind about you being here," replied Ryder reassuringly, doing his best to stay calm and level-headed to which he was internally commending his efforts.

"Some things are meant to stay in the past. You learn and move on and I did so drop it."

"Chase I-" Suddenly their conversation was cut short when the phone Ryder had tucked away in his backpack rang. In a way though, he was kinda glad because he found himself needing a few seconds to collect his thoughts.

"Hello?" He answered, meanwhile Chase went back to taking a nap in the warm, golden sand.

"Hello? Ryder? It's Mayor Goodway. I know this may be soon but as our new rescuer of Adventure Bay, I'm in need of some help," said the panicky voice on the other end.

"Uh, hi Mayor. I uh -" Before he could he finish he was interrupted again.

"Good, well I was trying to hang some decorations for the summer festival you see, and well, I got a little hung up," she laughed nervously as she dangled from the roof of City Hall, trapped in wires from the lantern lights she attempted to hang herself. "Hurry up, Ryder!"

"But Mayor I -"

"See you soon!"

Ryder stared for a moment at his phone as the line disconnected. Suddenly his growing aggression towards Chase quickly turned to stomach-wrenching nerves that crept to his throat. He thought he was ready for this title until all of a sudden it was becoming a reality and he realized he wasn't prepared in the slightest. Chase lied motionless as he snored away unphased and unbothered. "You know what, I can do this!" Shouted Ryder enthusiastically earning strange looks from other beachgoers. "Wake up Chase," he nudged. "We got our first mission!"

"...and how exactly are you gonna go about this?" Asked Chase, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Ryder let out a nervous sigh as he tapped his fingers on his knees before jumping to his feet, "I haven't figured that out yet exactly."

"So you're running a rescue team, not to mention one that consists of just the two of us who have no experience, and yet you haven't come up with any kind of action plan? Is your plan supposed to be that we just rush in and save the day?" Laughed Chase sarcastically as he shook the sand from his hot fur and began walking away. "This will be fun. Well, I can't wait to hear all about it!"

"Where are you going?!" Shouted Ryder once again being louder than he anticipated. He followed quickly after the pup who was walking away even faster now. "Maybe if you weren't so stubborn all the time we could've talked about this!"

"Me? Stubborn? Maybe if you stopped acting as if I owe you my life for giving me a place to stay, maybe I'd reconsider helping you."

Ryder closed his eyes, taking in the German Shepherds words that struck a nerve in him even though he knew he was right but hearing it from the source humbled him. "Look, Chase, I'm sorry. I know I haven't been the greatest person in the world to you but I promise I'm trying." He continued, kneeling down next to the pup. "Truth is, I have no clue what I'm doing yet. Everyone around me expects me to have all the answers and to live up to these expectations. It's overwhelming and I know I took it out on you."

"Maybe you shoulda thought about that sooner."

"Chase, please," he replied with a shaky, pleading voice. "I need your help with this and if you never wanna talk to me again after, it's fine. But I am _begging_ you..."

Chase stared back at him coldly, studying the truth in Ryder's widening eyes which softened him for a brief moment. He sighed heavily, "Don't make that face, you look ridiculous..."

"Does that mean you'll help?!"

"Just this once kid but don't expect my help again."

"Oh, and I have thought about this a little bit," smirked Ryder at Chase's baffled expression.

* * *

 _ **Back at the Lookout**_

"I am NOT wearing that thing," Chase said firmly as his muzzle scrunched at the audacity Ryder had, earning an unwelcomed laugh.

"Oh come on you big grump, we have to at least look professional if we wanna be taken seriously," the boy replied with hurry in his voice as he held up a brand new, police-style uniform he proudly sewed together. "While you were sleeping I measured you and I think it'll fit just right."

"While I was sleeping?" Replied Chase feeling himself start to blush, shying away at the vulnerability he was clearly unaware he had while sleeping until now. "Yeah...that's not creepy at all..."

"I have one more surprise for you after you put that on. Take that slide over there and meet me outside when you're done."

"Dude! I have paws...how am I supposed to put this dumb thing on myself?!" The pup hollered realizing his legitimate concern would go unanswered now that Ryder already slid out of sight down the pole in the middle of the room. "I'm not wearing this..." The moody Shepherd said aloud to himself, staring at the haunting uniform laid out in front of him. Seconds passed and Chase huffed and rolled his eyes as he regretfully made his way over too it. Slipping his front paws in, he tried sliding it over his head when it got stuck. He tried shaking it off his body but unable to see, he stumbled and tripped, falling over himself and now found himself barreling headfirst down the slide, howling the whole way down until he crash-landed into Ryder's arms.

"Talk about an entrance," laughed Ryder hysterically, retrieving the uniform from Chase's mouth and sliding it over his blank, expressionless face. He clasped his hands together, giving his best attempt at puppy dog eyes, "Awww, look at you..."

Pushing aside his patronized feelings, Chase followed after the boy through the steel garage door when out of the corner of his eye, a freshly waxed blue and yellow vehicle, front and center stole the show. It was unlike any other vehicle he had ever seen before and he made his way to investigate it like a child who couldn't contain himself. "Huh," he said placing his paws on the shiny, metal pedals as his eyes studied all the different controls. "What is this thing?"

"That's yours," Ryder said, crossing his arms proudly. "For a while it was just a concept vehicle I've had in my head so one day I just decided to build it hoping it would help if I ever got to do rescue missions."

"Wait," replied Chase with perplexity. "You built this?"

"Yeah," giggled Ryder. "My dad was an engineer and back when we actually used to hang out as father and son, I'd sit for hours watching him build these incredible machines and gadgets, so much so, that I would _beg_ him to teach me everything he knew and so...he did," paused Ryder who was now sitting in the driver seat with Chase behind him. Looking over the dashboard, a sudden sadness filled overtook his smile as he thought of whether or not his father would've been proud of him. "At least I had the chance to learn before he became some super cop and forgot I existed."

Chase felt the pain in Ryder's voice and saw the disappointment in his eyes. A pain that he too felt all too familiar with. Suddenly, he found himself feeling bad for the kid that up until now he thought he hated. "Well, what can it do?" He asked, changing the subject.

"All kinds of things!" Ryder said excitedly as his mood quickly changed with Chase's interest in it. "So real quick cause we're running out of time - These pedals are what you'll steer with. This here is a GPS that's connected to a central program I have upstairs in the control room. It can register scenes while out on missions and can save all the data from said missions to review later if needed."

"Okay wait wait wait...you're talking too fast!"

"No time, pay attention," continued Ryder as he pulled a tablet-like phone from his pocket. "My pad here has immediate access to everything so we can work together and get ahold of each other. I can locate you, the vehicle, track phone call locations, all of it."

"Locate me? What?!"

"Your truck so far is equipped with a net, a winch, and a drone. In order to use them, bark them out. It's all voice-activated. Got it?"

"I mean...s-sure," agreed Chase hesitantly as he tried to process all the words flowing like lava from Ryder's mouth. "What are you some super-genius? Don't kids your age go to school and hang out at the park and do you know, kid stuff?"

"No," laughed Ryder at the compliment and shrugged. "I don't really have that many friends and I spend a lot of time alone so I try to keep myself busy somehow."

At that moment, something came over Chase as he watched the kid's eyes light up as he described everything. So much so that it almost seemed as if Ryder hadn't had anyone to talk to in a long time, let alone be able to share an accomplishment such as this with anyone who would appreciate it. A faintly impressed smile appeared on Chase's muzzle without him even realizing it. It was almost as if he was looking at himself back when used to always find joy in the little things in life. "We don't have time to sit here, we have to go help the Mayor," interrupted Ryder and Chase quickly shook all emotion from his face.

"We'll just ride together for now," he said as he revved the engine until it hummed, sending chills over Chase. Before he knew it, they were flying out of the garage, heading down the driveway. The high summer sun beamed down on them and they were instantly engulfed in its warmth once again while its rays brought out the infinite hues the green grass and whispering leaves surrounding them had to offer. The breeze flowed through his shimmering, golden fur reaching all the way down to his delicate skin. A freeing feeling that even a pessimist such as himself couldn't resist appreciating.

As the pair pulled up to City Hall, they were met with a murmuring crowd surrounding the area where Mayor Goodway was dangling above. Ryder could see the wire's slipping from the only hook securing them and her to the building. Adrenaline began to course through his body from both excitement and nerves. Ryder was always a quick thinker and he studied the situation in no time. "Chase we'll just need the net!" He called out confidently. "Mayor Goodway, hang on!"

"Oh Ryder, help me!" She shouted back, pleading with fear as she felt her body slipping quickly from the last bit of safety.

Chase looked around for anything else they might be able to use to reach her but found nothing. "Chase! She's slipping, use the net! Call it out!"

"RYDER!" The mayor wailed as the wires finally succumbed to the weight they weren't meant for holding.

"Ruff! Net!" Shouted Chase as loud as he could and within seconds the front compartment flew open to his amazement, releasing a poorly aimed net that missed their target entirely. Out of nowhere, the local restaurant owner, Mr. Porter, and Captian Turbot who were standing by amongst the crowd rushed in to catch her as she fell barreling towards the ground. While the crowd gasped and struggled to catch their breath after the shock of a near miss, a tall man with a top hat made his way forward, slowly clapping. "Well, well," he began in a belittling tone. "I heard Adventure Bay had a new rescue team but with that display of carelessness, I'm not sure I'd wanna take my chances with them."

Chase's brows furrowed in anger and he growled beneath his breath while Ryder's face flat with defeat. "Mayor Humdinger," snarled Goodway as the men placed her back on to her feet. "We do have a new rescue team in the works and when they're ready, they'll be the best team you've ever seen!"

"Whatever you say," he huffed pompously as he turned his back and began walking away from the scene. He looked over his shoulder and shouted, "Clearly they won't be ready for a while."

Mayor Goodway muttered all kinds of words and names for him under her breath before she turned her attention towards Chase and Ryder, "Pay no mind to that grumpy old man. I thank you for trying your best and look," she continued reassuringly with a smile on her face as she grabbed her purse off a ledge. "I'm fine. We'll talk later okay?"

Ryder felt so ashamed of himself at that moment that he had no words to offer her. All he could do was stand there, staring at the ground as his jaw stiffened and grew tense simultaneously clenching his fists so hard his knuckles had turned white. The self-loathing anger stemming from Humdinger's words that had been resonating in his eyes quickly turned to defeat and with one final burst of emotion, he kicked the front tire of Chase's cruiser before collapsing to the curb and burying his face into his hands.

"Hey look, Ryan, it's not that big of a deal," said Chase sensing the kid's frustration as he protested his sudden urge to sit next to him.

"It's RYDER!" The brunette shouted back with intense hostility. "R-Y-D-E-R! Can you not get that through your thick head?! And it's not a big deal?! Everyone was watching us! Did you see the look on their faces? How are they _ever_ gonna take us seriously now?"

"We weren't prepared and it could've ended badly. I mean, luckily it didn't but it is what it is and no one ever does something perfect their first time," replied Chase who wasn't really the best at the whole comforting thing. "Look, _Ryder_ , as much as this pains me to say," he said through gritted teeth, "I see you're a good kid. I see you wanting to do your best. We shouldn't have agreed to come here and that's just facts. We weren't ready in the slightest because we're both stubborn including being too stubborn to stand down from each other when one of us thinks we're right and we have no idea what we're doing and you know that too."

"Yeah, but -" started Ryder, closing his hand together and resting his chin on them as his elbows now rested on his knees.

"But nothing! Just stop talking and listen to me for a second," demanded Chase as he reluctantly inched even closer. "Although you knew we weren't ready for this, you didn't hesitate to try and help someone who needed it. Yeah...you were apprehensive when you got that phone call, but you picked yourself up and believed in yourself. You believed in _me_ even though I've wanted _nothing_ to do with you. If running into something, even as blindly as you did today, in order to help another person, to keep them safe and to protect them doesn't say a lot about the type of person you are, then I don't know what does."

"Chase I-" paused Ryder, side-eyeing him with a beaming smile. Deep down he knew Chase was out of his element offering advice like this but he had greatly appreciated it anyways. "Y-you said my name right..."

Chase glanced around the area dumbfoundedly before rolling his eyes and shaking his head in utter confusion. "That's what you took away from all that?!"

"I'm just kidding," laughed Ryder, nudging the pup playfully before his face fell flat again. He let out an exasperated sighed, "I do wanna help people Chase, more than anything in the world. I've always felt like it was my calling but I was reminded just how much work I have to do."

"Get up, let's go," Ordered Chase while squinting from the bright sun that was directly over them. Ryder's brown eyes met his with so many questions in them. Questioning both his motive and the sudden burst of motivation he had never heard from him before. "Don't look at me like that. Are we just gonna sit on our asses and hope we magically become a super rescue team or are we gonna pick ourselves back up and do something about it?"

"Talkative Chase is kind of annoying..." replied Ryder who took a deep breath realizing Chase had a point.

"Well, you're always annoying. And stop doubting yourself and throwing pity parties, it's gross. If you're gonna be a leader then you need to act like one, kid. No ones gonna believe in you if you don't even believe in yourself."

Ryder stood up and stretched his arms towards the sky before letting his hands fall proudly on his hips. "You're right Chase, this is what I want and I'm gonna make it happen. Not just for me, but for you too. I promise."

 _I don't know what just happened inside of me, but I saw a different side of this kid today. I saw his face light up with happiness and it was a side that reminded me of myself before this cold world sucked all the joy I ever had from me. He's still annoying, I don't know that there's any changing that, but the way he looked at me earlier told me that he hasn't had anyone look out for him in a while. It's always the good ones too that get thrown aside and their talents wasted. That's got to be the smartest kids I think I've ever met..._ Chase smiled reminiscently as he watched the boy collect the net in the distance before they headed home. His smile quickly faded into regret as more thoughts flooded his mind. _He reminds me of you, little brother, and suddenly I feel like I need to protect him in the ways I failed to protect you..._

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hi guys! First of all, I'm sooo, so sorry that it took me this long to update the story! A year and a half to be exact**? **So much has happened and unfortunately this story got the back seat. But...we're back, took longer than I ever anticipated buuuuut still.**

 **I hope you all are doing good and those that have been following the story this long as well as anyone who may have just found it, thank you so much for reading! I promise to try my best to make sure it doesn't take me as long to update again but just know I stand by my promise to never give up on a story. Until the next one**

⭐️

 **Taurus**


End file.
